


hiraeth (obey me! oneshots)

by napskyy (mikus39)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, leave requests in comments!!, tags to be updated as more one shots are added :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikus39/pseuds/napskyy
Summary: obey me one shots! leave requests/suggestions or anything else you’d like in the comments! i’m not sure how to write a non-gender specific MC so i’m really sorry. thank u!!!! i hope u enjoy
Relationships: Leviathan/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	hiraeth (obey me! oneshots)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing porn/smut so i’m not sure if it’s good or not. it’s also been awhile since i’ve written anything fanfic related. feel free to leave suggestions/requests/criticism in the comments!! ily

You loved all of the brothers, that was well established. Sure, you had a rocky start but they’d grown fond of you and, in return, you’d grown fond of them. It was a weird sort of relationship, you’d shared intimate moments with all of them, but they didn’t seem to care. Perhaps polyamory was common in the Devildom. Hell, you were equally in love with each of them... except one.

Lucifer. His name slithered through your mind constantly. He welcomed you to the Devildom and, despite being strict and often stoic, he was helpful. Your connection with him was somehow different. Each time he adjusted his tie, or pulled down his gloves, your heart fluttered. Sometimes, he’d fix his hair by running a hand through it, and it made you go wild. It was so simple yet so attractive. Was it weird to be attracted to such a thing? Everything Lucifer did made you fall for him more. You wanted him, his praise, his attention.

It was hard to be around Lucifer, or, at least hard to spend quality time with him. He was always absorbed in work... it pained you to see him so exhausted. You knew he didn’t have the time but he needed a break. His brothers secretly missed him, and you did, too. Thus, you all devised a plan to force him to relax a little.

First, Mammon would ask for Lucifer’s card. Obviously, Lucifer would say no. However, conveniently, Mammon would already have it (you’d snuck in and taken it.) When Lucifer realized he was missing his card, he’d make a mad dash after Mammon.

After that, while Lucifer went to “greet” Mammon and “ask” for his card back, Asmo would stop him to ask for advice on an outfit. Again, Lucifer would say no and continue on.

The third part of the plan was to continuously stop Lucifer while he chased Mammon, asking him questions like: “Lucifer, what’s for dinner?” and “Lucifer, do you want to play a game with me?” and “Lucifer, have you seen Beel? He promised to nap with me...”

This would greatly slow him down, which allowed Mammon to reach your room to hide. Then...

“Does everybody understand?” you looked around, waiting for a response. Most of them nodded back at you, except Satan.

”Where do I come into this?” Satan practically whined, he wanted to be useful.

”Satan, as much as I love you, Lucifer will not take even a moment to stop for you. You’ve made your hatred very clear, so... go read a book or something, okay?” Satan frowned, but he understood. You sounded like his mother.

”Okay... go!” Everybody scrambled to get into position. Mammon was on the verge of peeing himself but it was necessary. Everyone was nervous, but you knew this would work. Or, at least you hoped it would. Surely, a plan this intricate couldn’t fail, right?

Wrong. Before you were even able to enter your room heard a loud, “MAMMONNNN!” Then a bunch of loud noises. Oops... maybe Mammon wasn’t as fast as we’d thought. You peeked out of your room and looked at the other brothers scattered down the hallway. You sighed, everybody knew the jig was up. Now what?

“I’m gonna go check on Mammon, I’m sorry guys.” Surely you’d made Lucifer more stressed out at this point. Idiot. The walk of shame as you made it down the hallway only deepened your guilt. You slowly, but finally, made it to Lucifer’s study. Mammon was slouched on the floor, miserable. You sighed and sat next to him.

”I’m sorry Mammon...” you whispered, rubbing his back. Mammon could only sigh in response. It was bad. Sure, there were barely any signs of physical damage but that was only because he was especially tough, being a demon and all. If that were you... you’d be dead.

“I should have known this wouldn’t work, I’m so sorry. Let’s get you to your room.” You attempted to stand Mammon up to no avail. You were strong, but not that strong. Shit. You needed help, but the nearest available helper was Lucifer and there was no way in hell he was gonna help carry Mammon to his room. You compromised for the moment, pulling Mammon to the couch to lay down. You pulled out your D.D.D.

”Hey Beel, Mammon’s looking pretty rough. Do you mind carrying him to his room?”

“I got it,” Beel instantly responded, almost as if he were waiting for your text.

“Levi, could you get some food and water for Mammon...? I’m going to talk to Lucifer.”

”WHAT?!” Levi texted back, “No way, you’re not talking to Lucifer. He’s pissed enough.”

”Just please take care of Mammon for now, worry about me later,” you sent back. Then, you gave Mammon a kiss on the forehead and told him his brothers were on the way. Mammon wanted your care, but you were on a mission. As much as your heart ached for Mammon, you had to get to Lucifer.

“I’m sorry, Mammon. I’ll be back soon.” With that, you left and returned to the entrance of Lucifer’s study. You knocked, no answer. You opened the door... he wasn’t in there? Huh? So you went to check his bedroom, no dice. Where could he be?

The planetarium. Lucifer usually went there when he was upset. If he was in there... no telling what was in store. You made your way to the planetarium anyways despite the pit in your stomach growing larger with every step. You slowly opened the door; there he was.

You closed the door gently, making sure it made no sound when it shut. Quietly, you approached Lucifer. You’d messed up. You’d messed up big time.

“What do you want?” Lucifer growled, the sound echoing throughout the planetarium. You shivered, but remained strong. You approached him further. All of your nerves were on end but you had to do this, you had to apologize.

“Lucifer—“ He stood up quickly, full of rage. You stepped back, fear filling your soul. You could tell Lucifer was on the edge of transforming into his Demon Form. He stepped towards you. His red eyes were like daggers, piercing your soul. Your facade had shattered and you shook, dread crawling up your spine.

“Is this your idea of a prank?” He stepped even closer, the gap between you shrinking to where your noses were about to touch.

”No we just—“

”Just what? Wanted to piss me off?” Tears welled in your eyes. What you wanted to achieve, his acceptance, his love, was now out of the question. You’d ruined it, made him mad beyond reason. “Mammon told me all about your plan. It never would have worked, anyways.”

”I’m sorry.. I wanted to— I just... wanted you to take a br-break...” you choked out, tears beginning to stream down your face. All you could think about was how badly you wanted Lucifer to love you. Yet, here he was, on the verge of losing his temper and killing you. You fell to the floor, in fear and heartbreak. Lucifer towered above you, the same anger still present on his face. “I’m really sorry...” you cried, covering your face with your hands.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I’m trying to do my work so I can improve all of your lives. I’m sorry for taking care of everything importa—“

”Please... stop...” you pleaded, choking on your own tears. Lucifer’s expression softened. He hadn’t realized until now how hard you were crying. Was he that cruel?

Lucifer knelt to reach your level. You could feel his presence, it was warm. You wanted to hold him so badly, cry into his shoulder. Maybe then he’d understand your feelings. You felt a hand pull your own from your face. You were a mess: eyes bright red, snot running from your nose, etc. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away your tears and other bodily fluids. Lucifer let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around you.

“Lucifer...” you squeaked, barely able to talk. You sunk into his embrace, wrapping your arms around his torso and crying into him. It wasn’t just about him being mad anymore. You cried for his love, you cried for your home, you cried about everything you’d been bottling up.

You finally stopped sobbing and pulled away. There was a visible wet spot on Lucifer’s vest from where your face had been, oops.

”Look at me,” Lucifer demanded gently, putting a finger under your chin. His touch made you blush, but it wasn’t noticeable since your cheeks were already red from crying.

”I must look pathetic, huh?” You wiped away your tears with the back of your hand, giving Lucifer a weak smile as you did so.

“You look beautiful...” Your heart skipped a beat. Your eyes widened, Lucifer looked gentle. He moved closer, as if waiting for something. The pit in your stomach had been replaced with butterflies.

“You don’t have to lie to m— _Mmf_!” Lucifer pressed his lips to yours. It took you a moment but eventually you sunk into the kiss. You caressed his face with your palm and he did the same on your face.

The kiss deepened, and so did your breathing. Lucifer broke away for a moment and pinned you to the ground. Your skirt fluttered up, exposing your panties. You barely had time to gasp before he began to kiss you away. He made sure to position his leg in a way that made his thigh rub against your clit. Gentle moans escaped your mouth. Oh, you were not expecting this. Lucifer’s dominating presence turned you on and you could feel the desire you held for him pushing the limits.

”Lucifer...” you huffed, staring into his crimson eyes. His face was full of lust. You felt your cheeks warm up even more. He smiled and cocked his head, that bastard. Lucifer knew he was attractive and his subtle teasing was not helpful.

“More... I... I want more,” you pleaded, averting your gaze from his. Suddenly, Lucifer’s hand squeezed your face and he forced you to look at him. You moaned unexpectedly. Lucifer lowered himself to you, lips grazing your ear.

“More?” You nodded, but Lucifer wasn’t satisfied. “Tell me what you want, _beg for it_.” You squirmed. You wanted him so bad, but saying it was embarrassing. You tried to look away again but Lucifer made sure you were right where he wanted.

”Say it.” Lucifer’s grip tightened, causing you to gasp.

“I...” you paused, trying to work up the courage to tell him what you wanted, “I want you to... to fuck me.” Lucifer smirked, lips grazing your ear again. You whined. You’d done what he wanted!

“Beg for me. Show me how bad you really want me.” You swallowed. Oh god. Lucifer bit your ear, just enough for you to cry out. You needed him, bad.

”Lucifer, please fuck me. Please... please I’m begging you, please,” you pleaded. With that, he climbed off of you for a moment before helping you rise to your feet. In the same swift movement, he sat down on one of the chairs in the planstarium. You were confused for a moment until he slowly unzipped his pants. Immediately, before he even asked, you knelt.

“So desperate...” Lucifer cooed, sliding his boxers and pants all the way off until they pooled at his feet. One of his gloved hands ran through your hair, giving a gentle tug.

“Well? Are you going to please me or not?” You nodded and scooted towards him, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. He let out a groan. You hesitated until he pushed your head down, forcing you to take his entire length into your mouth. You choked, then found your rhythm. You slowly bobbed your head up and down, swirling your tongue as you went. Lucifer groaned, his grip on your hair tightening. You could barely wait for his cock, your desire pooling between your legs.

Methodically, you continued to pleasure him. You seldom took breaks. Each time his grip on your hair tightened you let out a soft moan. He was close, his groans becoming louder and more frequent. His member was throbbing, you could tell he was about to reach his limit. You braced yourself on his legs and took his entire length into your mouth. His hips buckled and you felt his warm seed fill your throat. You wanted to pull away but Lucifer’s grip was firm. He finally let go and you swallowed, looking up at him.

“I didn’t let any go to waste, are you proud of me?” you whispered.

“Good girl.” Hearing him say that only made you more eager for him. You smiled and pulled down your underwear, leaving you exposed under your skirt. You desperately pulled off your shirt as well, quickly unclasping your bra. All you were left in was your school skirt. Lucifer never broke eye contact, beckoning you to come closer to him. As soon as you did, he pulled you onto his lap, positioning your legs on either side of him. You could feel him under you, it was a little embarrassing. Lucifer kissed you, intertwining his tongue with yours. Instinctively, you began to roll your hips; Lucifer encouraged you, grabbing your ass and helping you create a steady rhythm. Fuck, he felt so good. Something as simple as this made you full of ecstasy. The way he groaned every so often was unbelievably hot, and everyone you moaned his length throbbed. You both wanted each other, no, you both needed each other.

Without asking you raised your body and positioned his manhood at your entrance. Before he could say much you took his entire length, crying out in pleasure. Lucifer grimaced, furious you didn’t ask him for permission first. He pulled you off, causing you to whine.

”Who said you could do that?” Lucifer growled, shooing you to get off of him. Had you messed up that bad? You cowered, feeling his presence become overwhelmingly strong.

“I’m sorry...” you squeaked, “I’m sorry, sir.” Lucifer stood up from the chair, slowly stepping towards you. Each step made your eyes widen. “Please... I-I’m sorry,” you pleaded. Suddenly, he swept you off your feet, carrying you to a nearby table before slamming you down on it. You cried out in fear and a bit of pain, you’d hit the table pretty hard. Yet, you could feel your desire getting stronger and stronger.

“L-Luci— _Mmmfm!_ ” you gasped, he had quickly inserted his cock into you. It was... bigger than you’d ever had before. You could feel it touching all of the right spots. He snapped his hips, making sure you knew he was in control. With each thrust your moans grew louder and louder. Lucifer felt so fucking good, you were drowning in pleasure. You tried to make coherent sentences, but you could barely choke out words.

”Fu— Lucif— Holy shit...” you gasped, nearing your climax. Lucifer sensed this and began going even faster, reaching even deeper into you. He began to tease your nipples, making you arch your back.

“You like that?” Lucifer grinned. You nodded desperately, practically begging him to continue.

“I-I’m s-so cl— W-Wait... please...” He’d pulled out of you, leaving you at the edge of cumming. You grasped at him, pouting.

”That scheme of yours earlier... don’t you deserved to be punished?” Lucifer growled, grabbing your thighs hard enough to leave bruises. 

”Th-That’s not fair,” you whined, growing more and more desperate. It only turned him on more, seeing you so needy for him. He ran a finger down your torso, making you shiver.

”Tell me why I should let you finish.”

“I-I’ve apologized... please Lucifer... _please_ ,” you pleaded; he could hear how desperate you were, but his resolve didn’t weaken. “Please... let me come for you... please, sir.” Lucifer rest the tip of his cock near your entrance, moving it up and down your slit. “Please! Please I n-need you so bad, pl-please!” You had begged loud enough the entire house could hear you. Lucifer was satisfied.

He pounded into you, rubbing your clit with his thumb. Your senses were heightened. Lucifer slapped your breasts, leaving your chest red with handprints. Every movement he made had made your body squirm. You were already close, and you knew you would finish any second.

“F-Fuck!” you cried, your mind went blank. Your back arched as your climax surged through your body. Lucifer prolonged your orgasm, thrusting into you. He’d made you moan loud enough that everyone could hear you; everyone would know he owned you. He groaned and you felt his cum fill you up, some of it dripping out. Lucifer pulled out, taking a moment to catch his breath.

You sat up, holding onto Lucifer’s vest and leaning into him. He gave you a gentle kiss before lifting you up and setting you on a chair gently. He handed you your clothes and you slowly covered up, beginning to blush. He pulled on his clothes, as well. He then carried you to his room, setting you down on his bed.

“Can I have something more comfortable to wear?” you whispered. Lucifer pulled an old t-shirt from his closet and gave it to you; you put it on and sank into his bed. “Thank you...” Lucifer smiled and laid next to you, he’d changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

”Thank you for everything you do... I love you, Lucifer. I really do.” Lucifer felt his heart jump like it never had before. He loved you, too.

“I love you, too, MC,” he whispered and began to play with your hair. As soon as he said that you passed out, exhausted from your prior _activities_. Lucifer set out a soft sigh and went to bed, wrapping his arms around you.

Lucifer was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this far!!!! thank u so much <3 sending so much love to u


End file.
